nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin
Allgemeines Die Berufung des Paladins besteht darin, die Schwachen zu beschützen, den Ungerechten ihre gerechte Strafe zuteil werden zu lassen und das Böse aus den düstersten Ecken der Welt zu verbannen. Diese heiligen Krieger schützen sich mit einer Plattenrüstung, um selbst den herausforderndsten Gegnern entgegen treten zu können. Mit dem Segen des Lichts können sie Wunden heilen und in einigen Fällen sogar Tote zum Leben erwecken. Stets hilfsbereit verteidigen Paladine ihre Verbündeten mit Schwert und Schild oder lehren Feinden mit riesigen Zweihandwaffen das Fürchten. Das Licht verleiht Paladinen zusätzliche Macht im Kampf gegen Untote und Dämonen, um diese lästerlichen Wesen mit ihrer Verderbnis ein für allemal vom Angesicht der Welt zu tilgen. Paladine sind nicht nur Kämpfer ihres Glaubens, sondern auch Wächter der Rechtschaffenen, die ihren Segen all jenen spenden, die vom Licht erhellt werden. Vom Licht geküsst verströmt der Paladin seine Macht, die auch Verbündete in der Nähe in seine Strahlen einhüllt. Paladine stehen von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Feind und verlassen sich auf ihre schwere Rüstung, um heftigen Angriffen zu widerstehen. Mit massiven Schilden oder verheerenden Zweihandwaffen können Paladine Klauen und Schwerter von ihren schwächeren Verbündeten fernhalten, müssen jedoch ihre heilende Magie mit Bedacht einsetzen, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/class/paladin Als Wächter des Heiligen Lichts statten Paladine ihre Verbündeten mit heiligen Auren und Segen aus, um sie vor Gefahren zu schützen und ihre Kraft zu vergrößern. Durch ihre Plattenrüstung können sie auch härteste Schläge in den wildesten Kämpfen überstehen, während sie ihre verwundeten Kameraden heilen und im schlimmsten Fall wiederbeleben. Sie verfügen über die Fähigkeit, mächtige Zweihandwaffen anzulegen, ihre Kontrahenten zu lähmen, Untote und Dämonen vernichtend zu attackieren und ihre Feinde mit heiliger Rache niederzuschmettern. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Mit dem World of Warcraft: Cataclysm-Patch 4.0.1. wurde "Heilige Macht" als Mechanik eingeführt, die ähnlich wie Combopunkte funktioniert. Paladine wollen grundsätzlich Heilige Macht anhäufen, bis sie in einem hellen gelben Leuchteffekt erstrahlt. Sobald Heilige Macht angesammelt wurde, kann sie benutzt werden um bestehende Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. „Wort der Herrlichkeit“ kann zum Beispiel dazu genutzt werden eine kostenlose Heilung ohne Zauberzeit zu wirken. Je nach Situation haben Paladine mehrere Möglichkeiten ihre Heilige Macht zu verwenden. http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=14870048915 World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Mit dem Pre-Patch 6.0.2 zur Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor erhalten alle Paladin-Spezialisierungen einen Bonus von 5 % auf bestimmte Sekundärattributboni aus allen Quellen. Dieser Bonus wird durch neue passive Fähigkeiten oder zusätzliche Effekte vorhandener passiver Fähigkeiten gewährt. * Heilig: Kritischer Trefferwert * Schutz: Tempo * Vergeltung: Meisterschaft World of Warcraft: Legion * Ordenshalle: Das Sanktum des Lichts (Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts) Ob Paladine nun gegnerische Angriffe abschwächen, ihren verletzten Verbündeten helfen oder gerechte Strafen vollstrecken, liegt es in ihrer Natur, mitten im Schlachtgetümmel zu dienen. Doch während Heiligpaladine die Bereiche „schwere Rüstung“ und „defensive Fähigkeiten“ abdecken, verbringen sie in der Praxis die meiste Zeit hinter der Front, gemeinsam mit zerbrechlicheren Heilern. In World of Warcraft: Legion verstärken die Entwickler die Kernidentitäten von Schutz- und Vergeltungspaladinen, und passen auch das Gameplay für Heiligpaladine an, um sie näher an die Front zu bringen, wo sie hingehören. Artefaktwaffen Paladine, die Krieger des Lichts, haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Heilig, Schutz und Vergeltung. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Aschenbringer (Zweihandschwert, Vergeltung). Der Name dieser Waffe erfüllt schon lange die Herzen all derer, die seine Macht zu spüren bekommen haben, mit Furcht. Dass er nun in die Hände des Vergeltungspaladins gefallen ist, ist kein Zufall, richtet dieser doch bereitwillig all jene, die gerichtet werden müssen. * Die Silberne Hand (Streitkolben, Heilig). Heiligpaladine nutzen die Macht des Lichts mit einem Hammer, der zahllose Schlachten miterlebt und viele Gegner niedergestreckt hat. Hält der heilige Kreuzfahrer diese Waffe in Händen, schöpfen seine Verbündeten selbst im aussichtslosesten Kampf neue Kraft. * Hüter der Wahrheit (Schild, Schutz). Mit diesem Schild halten Schutzpaladine auf, was sonst unaufhaltsam scheint. Seine Geschichte spiegelt sich in den winzigen Scharten auf seiner Oberfläche wider. In Zeiten tiefer Dunkelheit schützt diese Barriere alles, was gut ist, vor allem Bösen. Jedes Artefakt ist ein Symbol für die Macht des Paladins, der es einsetzt. Namen verfügen über Macht, also prägt euch die Namen dieser mythischen Waffen gut ein, denn sie werden eure ständigen Begleiter gegen den gefährlichsten Gegner sein, mit dem ihr es bisher zu tun hattet. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Paladin Charakter thumb|[[Krone des Richturteils (by Malcolm Davis)]] Ein Paladin muss in allen Dingen das Licht widerspiegeln, das ihm Kraft gibt. Wenn einer der Art nach dem Göttlichen strebt, bedeutet das nicht, dass er ein Gott sein möchte, sie trachten nur danach, in Allem nur Gutes zu tun. Auch wenn man in diesen schweren Zeiten berufen ist, das Böse zu zerschmettern, darf man nicht vergessen, dass die Unterstützung anderer sich wahrhaft von den Bürgern von Azeroth unterscheidet. Mitgefühl, Geduld, Tapferkeit: Das alles bedeutet einem Paladin so viel wie Kraft im Kampf. Wenn man das Buch der Offenbarung studiert, erfährt man etwas über das Licht und was von einen Paladin erwartet wird. Es gibt in der Stadt und den Ländern immer etwas zu tun: barmherzige und verständnisvolle Taten, Menschen, die Hilfe brauchen, Kreaturen, die besiegt werden müssen. Wenn man beweist, dass man die Geduld hat, anderen zu helfen, besonders jenen, die nicht so glücklich sind, beweist man, dass man ein Diener des Lichts und bei klarem Verstand ist. Das Symbol des Lebens ist die größte Gabe des Lichts. Opferbereitschaft ist eine der grundlegendsten Eigenschaften die man besitzen muss, um den Pflichten eines Paladins nachkommen zu können Prüfungen Ehre, und alle Tugenden, die damit einhergehen, sind wie rare Mineralien: Man muss sie ihres Wertes wegen bewundern, wenn man sie findet, aber man muss sich auch die Zeit nehmen, sie aufzuheben, sie zu veredeln. Mischt man sie richtig, entsteht eine starke Legierung, die manchmal selbst die heftigsten Hiebe nicht zerbrechen können. Diese Kraft, der Glauben, die Tapferkeit, müssen geprüft werden. Ein Paladin muss lernen, niemals den Glauben zu verlieren und erkennen, dass er mit der Macht des Lichts Dinge überwinden kann, vor denen andere klein beigeben müssen. Man sollte diese Prüfungen nicht zu leicht nehmen, denn dies könnte, wie so vieles auf ihrem Weg, das Leben kosten. Die Kirche möchte ihre Schäflein stets mehren, weiß aber um die Opfer, die gebracht werden müssen, um den Wert der Paladine, die ihr dienen, zu beweisen. Spezialisierungen thumb|right|300px Paladine sind in der Geschichte von World of Warcraft tief verwurzelt und spielen die Rolle heiliger Ritter, Beschützer des Volkes und Verfechter der Gerechtigkeit. Während Heiligpriester als Stimme des Lichts dienen und den Geknechteten und Betrübten predigen, dient der Paladin als Hand des Lichts, verteidigt die Gläubigen und setzt das göttliche Gesetz wie ein Hammer der Gerechtigkeit durch. Heilig Wie Priester, die dem Licht dienen, haben sich Heiligpaladine ihrem Glauben verschrieben. Nachdem sie einen Großteil ihres Lebens in heiligen Hallen mit dem Studium der göttlichen Lehren verbracht haben, werden diejenigen, die sich einem heiligen Orden anschließen, für ihre kämpfenden Verbündeten zum Leuchtfeuer des Lichts und nehmen die schwere Rüstung und die Waffen der Gerechtigkeit auf. In dem unerschütterlichen Glauben, dass jeder Kampf gegen das Böse der Welt rechtschaffen ist, stehen diese Paladine an der Front, um allen anderen zu dienen, die sich ihrem hehren Ziel verschrieben haben. Die Wahrheit und Tugend des Lichts verleiht diesen heiligen Rittern die Macht, ihre Kameraden wieder mit Leben zu erfüllen. Wenn nötig, lassen sie sogar ihr eigenes Leben, um sich als Märtyrer für das höhere Ziel zu opfern. Sie kanalisieren die positiven Energien des Lichts und können so eine Welle heilsamer Energie bilden, um die Verletzungen ihrer Kameraden zu heilen. Dieses Heilige Licht kann außerdem den Untoten und ihren dunklen Meistern Schaden zufügen. Paladine sehen es als wahren Mut an, sich die Schmerzen Anderer aufzuerlegen, auf dass sie auch weiterhin Licht in das Dunkel bringen. World of Warcraft TCG: Lichtinfusion Das Licht überwindet selbst die Finsternis des Todes und so sind sie fähig, ihren gefallenen Verbündeten Erlösung zu bringen. Es bedarf nur einer einfachen Berührung von heiligem Licht, um die Wunden eines angeschlagenen Ritters zu heilen. World of Warcraft TCG: Vom Licht berührt Die Freigiebigkeit des Lichts steht den Paladinen zu ihrer Verfügung, wann immer sie es brauchen. World of Warcraft TCG Schutz Die Kriegsausrüstung der Paladine zeigt, welche Motive sie antreiben. Eine Hand packt die Waffe, ein tödliches Gerät zur Vollstreckung rechtschaffener Richturteile. Die andere Hand umfasst den Schild, eine symbolische und wortwörtliche Barriere, die das Gute vor dem Bösen schützt. Diese Beschützer, unerschütterlich und unermüdlich, sind flammende Verteidiger des Lichts und all dessen, was es berührt. Im Gegenzug verleiht sein Strahlen ihnen neue, verjüngende Kraft. Sie sind ihrem Auftrag so verbunden, dass sie selbst den Boden weihen, auf dem sie gegen die Verderbnis ankämpfen. Allein schon die Anwesenheit eines mächtigen Paladins kann allen um ihn herum großen Mut und innere Kraft geben. Mit Gerechtigkeit ist Azeroth unterversorgt, aber wenn sie eintrifft, ist sie gnadenlos. World of Warcraft TCG: Hammer der Gerechtigkeit Schon Uther Lichtbringer sagte einst: "Indem er die rund um sich schützt, hilft ein Paladin seiner eigenen Verteidigung." World of Warcraft TCG: Aura der Hingabe Ein wahrer Held ist gewillt, die Bürde anderer zu tragen. World of Warcraft TCG: Segen der Opferung Seine Stärke kommt dabei von denen, für die ein Paladin kämpft. World of Warcraft TCG: Einklang des Geistes So schreitet er voran mit der Stärke der Helden und lässt die Verdorbenheit sich angesichts der Macht seines Mandats selbst zerbrechen. World of Warcraft TCG: Segen der Offenbarung Vergeltung Als Instrument des Lichts zu dienen bedeutet, unerschütterlichen Glauben zu haben. Oft verfallen die Paladine, die sich ihrer Aufgabe am pflichtbewusstesten widmen, in Fanatismus und werden zu Werkzeugen der Vergeltung gegen jene, die es wagen, den göttlichen Gesetzen zu trotzen. Diese Paladine sind rächende Beschützer der Schwachen – Kreuzritter, die die Bösen richten und bestrafen. Ihre entschlossene Überzeugung von der göttlichen Ordnung aller Dinge verschafft ihnen die Gewissheit, dass der Sieg unausweichlich ist – aber sie werden bis zuletzt kämpfen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass das Licht die Oberhand behält. Paladine sind fähig, die Kraft der Vergeltung in nutzbare Energien umzuwandeln, so dass sie schnell zu den Gottlosen kommt. World of Warcraft TCG: Gerechte Rache Fähigkeiten * Siehe auch: Kategorie:Paladin Fähigkeit • Kategorie:Icon: Fähigkeit Paladin thumb|Wächter der Uralten Könige ([[TCG BotG, 028)]] Der Paladin ist eine Kombination aus Nahkämpfer und Zauberer. Gruppen ziehen dank seiner Heilung, seinen Segen und anderen Eigenschaften einen großen Vorteil aus seiner Anwesenheit. Er kann zu jeder Zeit eine Aura auf jedes Gruppenmitglied legen und spezielle Segen für spezielle Charakter nutzen. Dank ihrer Auswahl an defensiven Fähigkeiten sind Paladine schwer zu besiegen, weiterhin können sie, anders als sonstige Kampfklassen, auch mit heiligem Licht heilen. Insbesondere gegen Untote zeigt sich die Stärke des Paladins, die er mit mehreren Spezialfähigkeiten zerschmettern kann. http://wow-europe.com * Böses vertreiben - Die Macht des Lichts zwingt einen Untoten, eine Entartung oder einen Dämonen zur Flucht, wodurch das Ziel bis zu 40 Sek. lang desorientiert wird. Es kann immer nur jeweils ein Ziel zur Flucht gezwungen werden. * Erlösung - Paladine können die Erhabenheit des Lichts beschwören und kürzlich gefallene Kameraden wieder zum Leben erwecken, damit sie weiter für Gerechtigkeit, Freiheit und den Ruhm Lordaerons kämpfen können. Heilig In WoW: Legion passen die Entwickler, das Gameplay des Paladinheilers an, um sie stärker zu unterstützen. Die Einzelzielheilung mit Flamme des Glaubens bleibt als Hauptfähigkeit bestehen, aber andere Fähigkeiten und Talente wurden angepasst, um Heiligpaladine zu ermuntern, sich neben diejenigen zu stellen, die sie heilen wollen – auch Nahkampfcharaktere, wenn das nötig ist. Das wird von 'Lichtbringer' erledigt, einer neuen Meisterschaft, die die erhaltene Heilung aller Verbündeten um den Paladin herum erhöht. Zusätzliche Unterstützung gibt es von einer Reihe von Auratalenten, die eine Vielzahl von ortsgebundenen hilfreichen Effekten sowie Feinanpassungen für einige Zauber bieten; 'Licht der Morgendämmerung' wird beispielsweise wieder ein Kegel. Außerdem werden Talente Möglichkeiten bieten, beim Heilen auch Angriffsfähigkeiten einsetzen zu können. 'Heilige Kraft' wird entfernt und durch Mana als Hauptressource ersetzt. * Aura der Hingabe - Inspiriert alle Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitglieder im Umkreis von 40 Metern. Gewährt ihnen Immunität gegen Unterbrechungs- und Stilleeffekte und verringert den erlittenen Magieschaden um 20%. Hält 6 Sek. lang an. Zitat: "Diese mächtige Woge vermag die Verteidigungsfähigkeiten aller in der Nähe des Paladins versammelten Einheiten sogar zu erhöhen." * Dankgebet - (Heilig, Vergeltung). Wenn Ihr einen Gegner tötet, der Erfahrung oder Ehre gewährt, erzeugt Euer nächster Einsatz von 'Lichtblitz' innerhalb von 8 Sek. 50% mehr Heilung und hat eine um 100% erhöhte Chance, einen kritischen Effekt zu erzielen. * Exorzismus - Verursacht direkten Heiligschaden an einem feindlichen Ziel. Ist das Ziel untot oder dämonisch wird der Zauber stets kritisch treffen. Das Licht blendet die unheimlichsten Feinde am grellsten. TCG MdL 57 * Flamme des Glaubens - Platziert eine Flamme des Glaubens auf einem verbündeten Ziel. Eure Heilung anderer Gruppen- oder Schlachtzugsmitglieder heilt auch das Ziel von 'Flamme des Glaubens'. 'Lichtblitz' und 'Heiliges Licht' auf dem Ziel von 'Flamme des Glaubens' stellen außerdem Mana wieder her. * Heilige Einsicht - Erhöht die Wirksamkeit Eurer Heilung um 25% sowie die von 'Wort der Herrlichkeit', Ewige Flamme' und 'Licht der Morgendämmerung' um 50%. Erhöht Eure Manamenge um 400%. Gestattet, dass 50% Eurer Manaregeneration durch Willenskraft im Kampf weiterläuft. * Heiliger Schock - Ruft sofort eine Lichtexplosion auf dem Ziel hervor, die einem Gegner moderaten Heiligschaden zufügt oder einen Verbündeten um eine moderate Gesundheitsmenge heilt. Hat das Doppelte der normalen kritischen Trefferchance. * Heiliges Licht - Ein langsamer, aber effizienter Zauber, der einen Verbündeten um eine moderate Gesundheitsmenge heilt. * Licht der Morgendämmerung - Entfesselt vor Euch eine Welle heilender Energie, die bis zu verletzte Verbündete in einem vorwärts gerichteten, kegelförmigen Bereich um eine moderate Gesundheitsmenge heilt. * Licht des Märtyrers - Opfert eine moderate Menge der eigenen Gesundheit, um einen Verbündeten sofort um eine moderate Gesundheitsmenge zu heilen. Kann nicht auf Euch selbst gewirkt werden. * Lichtblitz - Ein schneller, aber kostspieliger Zauber, der einen Verbündeten um eine moderate Gesundheitsmenge heilt. * Lichtenergie - Passiv. Kritische Effekte von 'Heiliger Schock' verringern die Zauberzeit eures nächsten Einsatzes von 'Heiliges Licht' oder 'Heiliges Strahlen' oder erhöhen die Heilung Eures nächsten Einsatzes von 'Lichtblitz'. * Meisterschaft: Lichtbringer - Nähe zum Ziel lässt Zauber zusätzlich heilen. * Reinigung des Glaubens - Die Reinigung des Glaubens reinigt ein befreundetes Ziel und hebt dabei 1 Gifteffekt, 1 Krankheitseffekt und 1 Magieeffekt auf. Faule Magie, Gifte und Krankheiten fallen alle dem reinigenden Licht anheim. World of Warcraft TCG: Reinigung des Glaubens * Segen der Weisheit - Der Segen der Weisheit stellt alle 5 Sek. Mana wieder her. * Siegel der Weisheit - Das Siegel der Weisheit erfüllt den Paladin mit göttlicher Weisheit, die jedem Nahkampfangriff eine Chance verleiht, Mana wiederherzustellen. Die Entfesselung der Energie dieses Siegels verursacht bei einem Feind Heiligschaden. So ein Siegel schärft den Verstand für den bevorstehenden Moment der Offenbarung. World of Warcraft TCG: Siegel der Weisheit * Wort der Herrlichkeit - Zehrt bis zu 3 heilige Kraft auf, um ein verbündetes Ziel zu heilen. ; Nicht mehr implementierte Fähigkeiten: * Vom Licht berührt - Dieses Talent erhöhte die Zaubermacht des Paladins und erhöht die von seinen kritischen Heilzaubern gewirkte Heilung. Schutz In WoW: Legion besteht die Hauptveränderung beim Schutzpaladin in der Entfernung der 'Heiligen Kraft' als Ressource. Stattdessen haben diese Fähigkeiten jetzt Abklingzeiten. Um die Kontrolle von 'Kreuzfahrerstoß' und 'Hammer der Rechtschaffenen' zu verbessern, wechseln diese zwei funktional identischen Fähigkeiten zu einer, die ihren Flächenschaden abhängig davon, ob man in 'Weihe' steht, auslöst. 'Richturteil' bleibt dagegen eine stabile Grundlage, auf der Talente und andere Effekte aufbauen können. Bei den defensiven Fähigkeiten wird 'Wort der Herrlichkeit' durch den selbstfokussierten Zauber 'Licht des Beschützers' ersetzt. * Gottesschild - Durch die Macht des Lichts können sich Paladine selbst mit einer undurchdringlichen Barriere positiver Energie umgeben. Solange sie davon eingehüllt werden, können ihnen körperliche und magische Angriffe keinen Schaden zufügen. * Hammer der Gerechtigkeit - Der Hammer der Gerechtigkeit betäubt das Ziel und das Zauberwirken. Zitat: "Ein Hammer, ein Buchband und die Stärke des Lichts - all dies ist nötig, doch der Hammer der Gerechtigkeit macht am meisten Spaß." * Hammer der Rechtschaffenen - Spontanzauber. Hämmert auf das aktuelle Ziel ein und verursacht moderaten körperlichen Schaden. Wenn Ihr in Eurer 'Weihe' steht, löst 'Hammer der Rechtschaffenen' außerdem eine Lichtwelle aus, die alle anderen Gegner innerhalb von 8 Metern trifft und ihnen geringen Heiligschaden zufügt. * Hand der Freiheit - Gewährt dem Ziel für einige Sekunden Immunität gegen jegliche bewegungseinschränkende Effekte. Jene, die auf dem Pfad der Gerechtigkeit schreiten, brauchen kein Hindernis zu fürchten. World of Warcraft TCG: Segen der Freiheit * Heiliger Schild - Heiliger Schild erhöht die Blockchance und verursacht mit jedem geblockten Angriff Heiligschaden. * Licht des Beschützers - Spontanzauber. Ruft das Licht an, um Euch Eure verlorenen Gesundheit zu heilen. * Meisterschaft: Göttliches Bollwerk - Erhöht die Schadensreduktion von 'Schild der Rechtschaffenen' und erhöht Eure Chance, Nahkampfangriffe zu blocken. Erhöht außerdem die Angriffskraft. * Oberster Kreuzfahrer - Passiv. Wenn Ihr einem Nahkampfangriff ausweicht oder 'Hammer der Rechtschaffenen' einsetzt, besteht eine Chance, die Abklingzeit von 'Schild des Rächers' abzuschließen. * Refugium - Verringert den erlittenen Schaden um 10%, erhöht Eure Ausweichchance um 2% und verringert die Chance, dass Eure Angriffe pariert werden, um 3%. * Richturteil - Spontanzauber. Richtet ein Ziel und fügt ihm starken Heiligschaden zu. * Schild des Rächers - Spontanzauber. Schleudert Euren Schild auf den Gegner, fügt ihm starken Heiligschaden zu, unterbricht ihn und bringt ihn zum Schweigen. Springt anschließend auf 2 weitere Ziele in der Nähe über. Erhöht außerdem die Effekte des nächsten Einsatzes von 'Schild der Rechtschaffenen' oder 'Licht des Beschützers'. Zitat: "Jene, die gegen diesen Schild stehen, müssen untergehen." World of Warcraft TCG: Schild des Rächers * Schild der Rechtschaffenen - Spontanzauber. Verpasst dem Ziel sofort einen heftigen Schlag mit Eurem Schild, der hohen Heiligschaden verursacht. Außerdem wird Euer erlittener körperlicher Schaden verringert. * Segen des Schutzes - Der Segen des Schutzes schützt ein Ziel einige Sekunden vor allen körperlichen Angriffen. * Siegel des Lichts - Das Siegel des Lichts erfüllt den Paladin mit göttlichem Licht, das jedem Nahkampfangriff eine Chance verleiht, den Paladin zu heilen. Die Entfesselung der Energie dieses Siegels verursacht bei einem Feind Heiligschaden. * Verschanzen - Passiv. Kritische Treffer mit automatischen Angriffen gewähren eine Aufladung von 'Schild der Rechtschaffenen' oder 'Licht des Beschützers'. * Vom Licht behütet - Erhöht Eure gesamte Ausdauer und Blockchance. Verringert die Chance, dass Ihr kritische Nahkampftreffer erleidet. Euer Zauber 'Wort der Herrlichkeit' ist ein Spontanzauber. Eure Zaubermacht entspricht jetzt Eurer Angriffskraft und Ihr profitiert nicht mehr von anderen Zaubermachtquellen. Gewährt Euch alle 5 Sek. 15% Eures maximalen Manas. * Weihe - Spontanzauber. Weiht das Land unter Euren Füßen. Gegner, die das Gebiet betreten, erleiden starken Heiligschaden. Vergeltung In WoW: Legion nehmen die Entwickler einige Änderungen an Vergeltungspaladinen vor, um ihren Charakter zu stärken. D.h., die meisten ihrer Kernfähigkeiten werden auf den Kampf auf kurze Distanz umwandelt. Neben mehreren neuen Talenten wird die neue Fähigkeit, 'Klinge der Gerechtigkeit' das Gameplay stark beeinflussen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Paladinarten verwenden Vergeltungspaladine weiterhin 'Heilige Kraft' als Ressource. * Aura der Heiligkeit - Ihr verströmt heilige Energie und verleiht allen Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitgliedern in der Nähe 3% Vielseitigkeit. * Aura der Vergeltung - Die Aura der Vergeltung verursacht bei jedem Feind, der ein Gruppenmitglied schlägt, Heiligschaden. Zitat: "Vergeltung droht denen jenseits der Erlösung." (WoW TCG: Aura der Vergeltung) * Göttlicher Sturm - Ein Wirbel aus göttlicher Energie, der allen Gegnern innerhalb von 8 Metern starken Heiligschaden zufügt. * Hammer der Gerechtigkeit - Betäubt das Ziel und unterbrichtdas Zauberwirken eines feindlichen NSC's. Zitat: "Ein Hammer, ein Buchband und die Stärke des Lichts - all dies ist nötig, aber der Hammer macht am meisten Spaß." - Nimaasus der Unerbittliche, Draenei Paladin (WoW TCG: Hammer des Gerechten) * Klinge der Gerechtigkeit - Schlägt einen Gegner mit der Klinge der Gerechtigkeit, fügt ihm starken Heiligschaden zu und erzeugt Heilige Kraft. * Kreuzfahrerstoß - Spontanzauber. Ein sofortiger Schlag, der moderaten körperlichen Schaden verursacht und Heilige Kraft gewährt. * Meisterschaft: Hand des Lichts - Eure Fähigkeiten 'Kreuzfahrstoß', 'Klinge der Gerechtigkeit', 'Göttlicher Sturm' und 'Urteil des Templers' verursachen zusätzlichen Heiligschaden. * Richturteil - Richtet einen Gegner, fügt ihm moderaten Heiligschaden zu und lässt das Ziel erhöhten Schaden von euren Heilige Kraft erzeugenden und verbrauchenden Fähigkeiten erleiden. * Schwert des Lichts - Erhöht den Schaden, den Ihr mit Zweihandnahkampfwaffen verursacht um 25%. * Segen der Macht - Der Segen der Macht erhöht die Angriffskraft. Den Würdigen verliehen, kann diese gesteigerte Macht große Taten ermöglichen. (WoW TCG: Segen der Macht) * Überzeugung - Passiv. Eure Fähigkeiten 'Kreuzfahrerstoß' und 'Klinge der Gerechtigkeit' haben eine Chance, zusätzliche Heilige Kraft zu erzeugen. * Urteil des Templers - Ein mächtiger Waffenangriff, der gewaltigen Heiligschaden verursacht. Talente * Blendendes Licht - Strahlt in alle Richtungen ein grelles Licht aus, das Gegner innerhalb von 10 Metern blendet und sie 6 Sek. lang desorientiert herumwandern lässt. Ersetzt mit Patch 6.0.2 'Böses ist Ansichtssache'. * Buße - Ein meditativer Zustand macht das gegnerische Ziel bis zu 1 Min. lang handlungsunfähig. Jeglicher außer durch 'Tadel' erlittene Schaden weckt das Ziel. Kann nur auf Dämonen, Drachkin, Riesen, Humanoide und Untote gewirkt werden. * Ewige Flamme - Zehrt bis zu 3 heilige Kraft auf, um einen Verbündeten zu heilen. Der regelmäßige Heileffekt ist stärker, wenn der Zauber auf den Paladin selbst gewirkt wird. Ersetzt 'Wort der Herrlichkeit'. Heilig * Flamme des Lichtbringers - Passiv. Der maximale Bonus von 'Meisterschaft: Lichtbringer' ist erhöht und erhöht jetzt Eure Heilung auf Basis der Nähe des Ziels zum Zaubernden oder zur Flamme des Glaubens, je nachdem, was näher ist. Schutz * Gesegneter Hammer - Spontanzauber. Schleudert einen göttlichen Hammer, der in einer Spirale vom Paladin weg fliegt und Gegnern, die er trifft, mittleren Heiligschaden zufügt. Ersetzt 'Hammer der Rechtschaffenen'. Vergeltung * Lothars Macht - Schleudert eine Klinge aus heiligem Licht auf das Zielgebiet. Bei erneuter Aktivierung der Fähigkeit wird den Paladin zur Klinge teleportiert und fügt Gegnern in der Nähe mittleren Heiligschaden zu. Ersetzt 'Hand der Hinderung'. Weiterführende Themen * Foliant der Offenbarung * Paladin PVP-Betrachtung Externe Links * Blizzard Entertainment: Das T-13-Set für Paladine und ein visueller Rückblick * Forscherliga-Service: Der Paladin- Fragen & Antworten (von Aeru, Corruptio Nex) * Blizzard Entertainment: Crashkurs: Paladin auf Stufe 90 (Video) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion: Klassenvorschau Paladin (10.11.2015) Quelle Kategorie:Klasse Kategorie:Klasse: Paladin Kategorie:Paladin NSC